1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand controller or so-called "joy stick" for video games, especially flight simulation games.
2. Prior Art
Controllers for flight simulation games have to meet various requirements which are absent in simple video games.
Firstly, such controllers need to provide proportional control, i.e. to provide an output current from the controller to the computer which is at least roughly proportional to the displacement of the controller handle from a neutral position; this contrasts with on-off type control which can be used in simple games. Joysticks providing proportional control are discussed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,590,339, issued May 20, 1986 to Scott-Jackson et al. PA1 5,113,179, issued May 12, 1992, also to Scott-Jackson et al., PA1 5,160,918, issued Nov. 3, 1992 to Saposnik et al., PA1 5,225,931, issued Jul. 6, 1993 to Osborn, PA1 5,286,024, issued Feb. 15, 1994 to Winblad, and PA1 5,389,950, issued Feb. 14, 1995 to Bouton. PA1 a base suitable for resting on a level surface; PA1 a shaft mounted for universal pivoting movement in the base; PA1 an electrical circuit having means responsive to the position of the shaft; and PA1 a handle mounted at the upper end of said shaft;
In a flight simulator game, the user needs to be able to sense the position of the handle by its feel, and relatively strong springs are required to give enough feel when small displacements are used. The use of strong springs in turn requires the use of a handle which is comfortable on the hand even when exerting strong pressure.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the sensitivity of the handle, e.g, the pressure and/or movement which needs to be used for full scale deflection, be variable. The above-listed patents of Scott-Jackson et al. show prior art methods for achieving this, which are, however, structurally complicated.
Also, while known forms of proportional control joysticks may be connected to provide aileron and elevator control, thus simulating an aircraft joystick, the video game may also involve rudder movements. Hitherto, rudder movements have been provided by a separate controller which simulates an aircraft rudder bar, i.e. is foot operated. However, it would be more convenient to have the rudder controlled by the same hand controller that controls other actions. Other buttons are also preferably included on a flight simulation controller, for example as mentioned in the above listed patent to Bouton.